Reaching Out
by Jodie Takira
Summary: Formerly called 'Flight', this is a short story that takes a plunge into Tails' feelings about who he is. 3RD PART UP! Tails finds himself in deep thought still. Where will he choose to go? Who will he meet up with?
1. Wondering

**Reaching Out**  
  
**Part 1:** Wondering  
  
**By:** Ibuki/Yoli the Wonderer  
  
**Disclaimer**: Nope! Don't own Sonic and crew though I really wish I did! This is a small treat for you peeps out there that I hope you like. I know it's short, but it has meaning to it. Enjoy.

_Far up in the clouds towards that glimmering  
  
Light, I continue on flying as   
  
It slowly   
  
Grows brighter and then seems to fade._

Tails sat in his workshop alone, toying with one of his inventions. Every time he had come so close to completing it, another flaw had been found in which he had to fix. It was really starting to frustrate him. He continued to toy with it until he couldn't stand it anymore and threw the device across the room. It would have shattered against the far wall if a certain blue hedgehog hadn't caught it as he entered his best friend's place. The orange kitsune clutched at his head tightly in anger.  
  
"Why won't it work!?" he growled in an irritated manner.  
  
"Hey Tails, why the long face?" Sonic asked as he walked up to the fox and rested a hand on his shoulder. Tails shrugged it off.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," the fox grunted.  
  
"Here, you still want this?" the saphirre hedgehog asked.  
  
"No." Tails' terse reply told Sonic that he was NOT in a good mood.  
  
"Hey Tails, if you need any help I could always-"  
  
"No, Sonic! I don't need your help! I can do this myself!" The 'fastest thing alive' was caught off guard by the kitsune's sudden outburst. He slowly backed off.  
  
"Sure... Sure keed... I'm just be on my way then..." Sonic said with a trace of sadness in his tone as he began to leave the workshop. Tails' ears perked up slightly and he looked back as he let go of his head.  
  
"S-Sonic?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it Tails?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"You sure?" There was silence for a moment.  
  
"I want to be myself," Tails finally spoke.  
  
"You want to be what?"  
  
"I want to be my own person."  
  
"But you are your own, Tails. Not many people could make such incredible inventions as you have."  
  
"They're only machines. I... I want to be something more."  
  
"Something more?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonic didn't know what to say to that at first, but he didn't get a chance to reply. "I'm not the same kid you found wandering the forest. I don't want to be like you. I just want to have my own styles, ways, you know? I'm tired of standing in your shadow."  
  
"Standing in my shadow?" Sonic questioned, giving Tails a sideways glance. The fox continued.  
  
"Look, I might be younger than you, but it doesn't mean I can't walk my own path."  
  
"I never said you had to follow me."  
  
"Well, I don't want to follow you around any longer. I can make my own decisions."  
  
"I never said you couldn't." Tails suddenly stood up.  
  
"How long will I have to strive until I am myself, Sonic?" he asked. Tails was answered by silence at first. The hedgehog stood there, an odd look on his face, but it quickly turned to a understanding one.  
  
"Tails, you are who you are, you just haven't realized it yet. It took me a while to find out who  
  
I was. You just have to have patience," Sonic replied finally. The orange kitsune gave him a glance   
  
and then sighed as he walked towards the door. "Hey, where you headin'?"  
  
Tails didn't say anything. He just gave the hedgehog a far off gaze and then walked out the door.

_How far will I have   
  
To go before I reach my true destiny?  
_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dromar: And with that, Ibuki makes yet another come back... Though that was short...  
  
Grr.... Dromar, don't make me take out a cattle prod on you...  
  
Dromar: EEP! 


	2. Window of Opportunity

**Reaching Out  
**  
**Part 2:** Window of Opportunity  
  
**By:** Ibuki/Yoli the Wonderer  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nope! Don't own Sonic & Crew! They belong to Sonic Team, but I DO own this story! MUA-HAHA! Originally, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but then I figured, what the heck? Some people requested some more chapters and I wasn't about to let them down. 'Course it's been a LONG time since I wrote the first part, but I've just been so busy recently, it's mad! I'll try to update when I can, but no promises on when I'll get the next part up. I already have several other fics I'm working on at the same time aside from this one plus I have loads of school work and drawings, sprites etc. to do. Bear with me!

He walked down the steps and long the path of the Mystic Ruins, keeping to himself.  
  
_Sonic will never understand..._ he thought whilst glancing back at his workshop. When he noticed a blue figure heading out, he quickly averted his eyes to the road ahead. No matter what, he did his best to not look back again. He didn't want to appear attached to Sonic. No, not again. Never again... Tails needed to find himself... his own way, and without any help from his long time friendthough in the back of his mind, he yearned for his company. However, whenever it came close to surfacing, he briskly shoved it away.  
  
_I can't follow in his footsteps all my life! I gotta do this! ...But the question is how?_ he wondered, looking to the ground. As much as he wanted to become more independent, even for the bright kid he was, it still worried and confused the guy. Sure, he saw how the others acted, but he didn't want to act totally like them... or was that the way they were supposed to act when they became independent? Or maybe that's how their parents taught them?

Parents... Miles wiped the single tear that had found its way from his right eye down to his check. No, he wouldn't cry... He was getting too old for endless bawling... right? Yes, definitely right.  
  
_They're... They're dead... and they didn't do much for me anyway so what's the point of crying over them?_ Tails forced that train of thought to run through though it came crashing in the end. Not matter how much he tried to push his past away from him, act like it was not important, there it remained, haunting his footsteps. He just couldn't forget any of it, as much as he tried for some of the troubles that he didn't want to be reminded of. What kept it alive he wasn't sure. Miles didn't even live on his birthplace of Western Isle so what kept the old burdens refreshed?  
  
Tails sighed. It was hopeless to wonder over that. To him, it just seemed like an endless maze of possibilities yet lies. As much as he hated most of his past, he told himself constantly that the reason why he remembered all the horrible parts of his past was because they had effected him more than all the good happenings. Yes, that was it. He had been happy at some point... but when?  
  
_My parents... Maybe I shouldn't shun them away..._ he wondered as his tails flicked from side to side. _No... I shouldn't..._ he concluded, but it only brought him back to the earlier subject. That was the subject of...  
  
_Now what should I do...?_ He was still unsure of what to do. Tails had always been so busy running after Sonic, he had never had the chance to think of what to do without him. He always looked up to the hedgehog, always wanted to be exactly like him, but times had changed. Miles had grown an uncanny interest with planes and mechanics in general unlike Sonic who continued his fights against Robotnik usually, relaxing when he could.  
  
...What to do... Tails continued along the path until he was just passing the train station. He paused in his stride and then looked to it curiously. A train had just arrived and the door slid open as if it were his window of opportunity.  
  
_Should I go?_ he thought, juggling all the possibilities in his mind. Well, he didn't mind Station Square at all, and maybe the bustle of the city would relieve him somewhat of stress. It was usually rather active around that hour anyway and the crowds interested him where as most wouldn't really care. It was just that though.  
  
Miles still wanted help... just a bit... on how to pull himself together, but Sonic... The hedgehog just didn't understand... but maybe...  
  
Tails made his way over to the station.  
  
"Twenty-five rings, please," the hawk at the booth spoke simply. Tails handed him the money before boarding the train. He took a seat at the far back, avoiding all he could. As the train started off, he watched the trees whizzing by, but his attention was more or less drawn to what was up ahead.  
  
_Will she really be able to help me? ...I hope..._  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Dromar: Yes, reviews are good... VERY good...


	3. Twisted Decisions

**Reaching Out**  
  
**Part 3:** Twisted Decisions  
  
**By:** Ibuki/Yoli the Wonderer  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nope! Don't own Tails & crew! Wish I did, but not happenin' here! Sorry again for the long wait, but right now I'm busy as ever! Get to this again when I can! Thanks to all that reviewed! Much appreciation! Now, for your enjoyment, I present Part 3!  
  
He jumped slightly as the train came to a sudden halt. Tails sweatdropped. He must have fallen asleep during the ride over. His ears perked up as a woman called over the announcement, "We have arrived at Station Square. Repeat. We have arrived at Station Square. Please exit through the double doors on the left side and have a nice day."  
  
At first, he smiled slightly, remembering that he had returned to the city, a place where he could relax, far from that hard work with mechanics. He did love his work, but at times it grew to be such a burden.  
  
Like anything... Before this everlasting peace, when Robotnik reared his ugly face, at first the missions were what kept him going, what he lived for... because Sonic lived for them. Then, though, it got to be too much for him. The feeling was slow at first but within each battle a trace of it could be read upon his face, the crease of the agonizing stalemate slowly growing. They hadn't been going anywhere. In fact, if they had been going anywhere it would have been backwards.   
  
Defeating Robotnik had been tough that time. Heck, nearing the end, they hadn't been sure if they were going to even pull through. He had all the emeralds including the master and quite the allies to boot. It was only when they finally managed to pull them apart [_That was my call_ he thought] that they had won. Separate and weakened as they were, they were crushed under U.S.S.D.M. as they now called themselves: the Unofficial Super Sonic Defense of Mobius.   
  
Tails hadn't liked the name, mainly because it could have gotten the people of Mobius fired up against the government for not protecting them as well as it should be, leaving it all to a bunch of 'lousy, good for nothing fur balls'. They could have caused quite a case. It wasn't just that though. What made him boil with rage inside was that it was named after Sonic.  
  
Sure, Tails cared for his best friend in the whole wide world, but it seemed that HE always got the attention, HE always got the praise. Why didn't he, the master of mechanics? He did a heck of a lot to help Mobius! Why didn't they commend HIM for his actions?  
  
He knew why. Tails just hated the answer, hated even thinking about it, but it was there all the same, staring straight back into his eyes whenever he looked at it. _Because I'M the sidekick..._ Tails thought, disgusted. _Because supposedly if it weren't for HIM, I'D be nothing!_ His thought seemed to echo in his mind, loud at first but slowly dying. And then he thought he had said it aloud and quickly covered his mouth.  
  
A man walked up to him. Tails looked up at him in fright. Had he REALLY said it aloud? Was this guy going to punish him for being so insolent? Or was it going to be the other way around where he'd praise him with his thoughts on the 'blue rat'? Either option made his stomach churn.  
  
As angry as he got over this, Sonic was still his friend, no matter what. Sure, he could be cocky sometimes.... Alright, a LOT of times, but behind that mirage lies the real Sonic, the one that cared for him like no one else had, the one that took him in while everyone shunned him away, the one that found him as a little brother when the others thought he was just some dirt that could be swept under a rug and forgotten.  
  
And he would have been forgotten if not for the blue blur. Yes, as much as he fought within the depths of his mind over the subject, it still ended that way. If it weren't for Sonic, he would've still been nothing. _I would have still been there... Still been on that island stranded, alone.... and I probably would've starved to death... if I didn't kill myself first...  
_  
He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and the man came into view again. His ears instantly drew back, his eyes widening as he froze in place. "Excuse me. Are you getting off at this stop?" the gentleman asked in an easy going tone.  
  
Tails slowly nodded in response, utterly surprised finding out that the thoughts he had drilled into his head about what was to happen, that he had said it aloud, was not true at all. To some extent, he was relieved, but to another he wondered how the man would've really reacted had he spoken it.  
  
Shaking off the thought, he spun around and walked off towards one of the exits. The panel smoothly slid open. Instantly, new voices filled the air. In fact, so many it was impossible to tell which came from where, especially with most mashed together.  
  
Tails paused for a moment, thinking back to earlier about how if it weren't for Sonic he'd be nothing... but he was something now... which Sonic had wanted. How did he know? Well, it wasn't of fact. Sonic had never said anything of it but then he was never straight out. He seemed to like throwing out hints instead, riddles that left most people stunned.... but not him.  
  
Being the bright kid he was, not much slipped passed him easily. He had caught on to many of Sonic's secrets... but he had never told anyone about them. No, he was loyal to his blue friend. Besides, some the others were better off not knowing though sometimes he wondered... why DID he not tell the others of some things? Was he worried that it would hurt his image? Heck, how could it? The blue blur was so high up there not even an explosion of chaos could hit him out of the sky. So free of burden or worry, holding his own… So like he wanted to be… And he was…. Or at least he hoped he was… Tails wasn't so sure anymore…  
  
He walked down the main street, making sure to stay away from the gloating young children who first looked to him. He knew what would come next. They'd look around frantically for Sonic. They ALWAYS did. Few came to see HIM. Tails tried to shake it off though. He couldn't be like that now, couldn't act like the world was caving in on him when he asked for help… though it really did feel like it was.  
  
He counted the blocks. One… two… three… four… five. Five blocks. Slowly, he turned his gaze towards the other side of the street. There it was… and yet now the hesitance was starting to set in. Maybe he shouldn't go there. Heck, maybe he shouldn't come at all… but he had all the same. It wouldn't be right to back down now… would it?  
  
_No… No, not right at all..._ Tails concluded. He looked left, right… There were vehicles, but they had stopped flying by for now because of the stoplight. It wouldn't be for long though. Making his decision final, Tails sped quickly across the street. Sure, he liked Station Square but he still had to be careful, VERY careful, especially with the roads. The drivers were mad around the city! Totally crazy! As fast as he was, they made him feel slow whenever he crossed during a green light.  
  
After taking a moment to recover from the sprint, he slowly, carefully made his way up the steps to the apartment, hardly making a sound. He paused only for a moment. Would this really help him? Would he really find a path to follow with some help? Well, he had no way of finding out. Not unless…  
  
Tails gave the door a few knocks and then stepped back a few feet. There, he waited, tapping his foot lightly on the porch floor. He took notice and stopped it abruptly. A few minutes passed but it seemed like hours had flown by. _I don't have time for this, time to wait…_ he thought though he remained unsure. It wouldn't stop him from leaving. He was just starting down the steps when he heard the door creak open and a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Tails! It's you! What a surprise! I didn't except you! What are you doing here?" she called. Her words came out quick yet smooth. He almost drowned in their rapid pattern she had been so fast to utter them. He shook his head slightly, not returning the smile.  
  
"Amy, I need your help…"  
  
HAHA! EVIL SEMI-CLIFF-HANGER OF DOOM! BRICKED! Xx  
  
REVIEW!! YIS!  
  
Dromar: I shall drowse the flames!   
  
Yep... 


End file.
